The Angel Experiment: Fang's side
by WittyX
Summary: Everyone knows Max's side of the story, but what about Fang's side? I mean he was her right winged man. Now we will all know how Fang felt, and his thoughts. I will more than likely follow all the books from his side. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride The Angel Experiment

Fang PoV

Part 1 Flock Fright

1

So you know that feeling you get when something bad is going to happen, but you don't know what? I mean this has happened lots of times but it has never been this bad. It was this total gut-wrenching, utterly sickening feeling deep in my stomach.

I mean Jeb was gone. So it was basically just the six of us. Angel, The Gas, Nudge, Iggy Max, and me. Fang. Max's right wing man.

Oh yeah, just one thing before we start.

We got wings. And no, not little dainty fairy wings. Like 16 foot span of huge wings.

Okay, anyway... You can just process that a bit.

I just rolled over. I knew if Max was awake or still asleep, she was going to want a few more minutes. So I just laid here. Being thankful that we lived here. In the mountains.

Not in you know- cages. More on that long story later.

Our house was cool. I mean if you were compare it to you know, a cardboard box to a mansion, we were definitely up in the high rankings. It was a basically an E, on it's side, hanging over the cliff near-by. It was awesome. And don't even get me started on the freaking view. That a trip in itself.

So I mentioned Jeb a bit ago, right? Well he used to be like our dad, and he always took care of us. But about two years ago he just disappeared. He had saved us, and since none of us had parents, he was the closest to parents.

But now it was rule free-ish. Max was the leader because she was the oldest. Tried to feed us, but God knows that's Iggy's job, and she tries to enforce a bed time. But with the little ones it could be difficult.

Thank who ever created the internet, because we wouldn't know anything, since we never went to school. And none of us really got sick. So no doctors or anybody like that.

We were never seen, nor heard, so no one knew about us meaning we actually got to stay alive.

When I heard Gazzy leave his room, I figured I might as well get on with the day too.

I heard a muffled "Mornin, Max." And I could tell he was still sleepy, even from here.

**(So J.P. tends to write short chapters, so I'm probably going to stick with that, and I might combine chapters, or skip some, because there are some chapters that are dedicated to Max, so I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do this yet. I m now juggiling other stories (Go read those too!) so this one might get pushed to the sied a bit. Sorry. But review, let me know what you guys think! Love you, W:X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry everyone, I've been super busy with high school and with my armed exhibition team, and with Devin(A good friend of mine) and with Jayde (My bestie) A.K.A SilenceIsGolden15 Ugh its very demanding... So here you guys go)**

Max began to talk to Gazzy, tell him breakfast was a surprise, even though she probably had no idea what she was going to make. I mean it's not like she could cook anyway. Max would probably make Iggy do it.

Soon Iggy made his way down the hallway, and I figured it was time to get up and join the rest of the flock. I threw on one of my black shirts, and some black jeans. I tried to brush my overlong hair out of my eyes, and I finally got it.

I walked down the hall, making no sound.

Max was leaning into the fridge, trying to find food. And I leaned against the door frame. Max tensed and spun around.

"Will you quit that?"

"Quit what? Breathing?" I enjoyed messing with her. I was calm and alert.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what."

With a grunt, Iggy staggered upright. "I'll make eggs," he announced.

I think it bothered Max sometimes that a blind guy could cook better than she could. Yes, Iggy is blind. And he is very good at getting around, let me tell you.

"Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel."

I went to one of the plates and got six white plates, and six mix-matched cups. I was glad that Jeb had lot of the things we needed. Plates, utensils, cups, beds and clothes, and even our beat up couch.

I loved our little family. I mean I'm not one to express my feelings, but I do love them. We were all bothers and sisters, not blood, except for Gazzy and Angel, they were the only true siblings. But still we had all grown up together.

There had been a lot that we had all been through together.

And there was a lot to us.

Me? I was more the strong silent type. And, well Max was the leader, making decisions that were best for everyone. Iggy, he is blind, which sucks sometimes, but he was good at it. Nudge was really talkative. We called her the Nudge Channel: All Nudge, all the time. There we some of us with extra stuff, besides, you know the wings, Like Angel could read minds, which was really awesome, but for being six, you have to watch what you say- or rather, think. And the Gasman? He could mimic any and all voices. I've gotten into trouble with that, so has Iggy, but Gazzy is a good kid. And word of the wise: _stay down wind. _Unless you want to choke, then go ahead. stay wherever you want.

Iggy was almost done with breakfast, and Angel was skipping around, Nudge was walking around mumbling something about sleep, just warming up her vocals to non-stop talk all the time.

"I want to go pick strawberries today," Angel said firmly, scooping up a forkful of scrambled eggs. "They're ripe now."

And then The Gasman said he'd go with her, and let one rip. He giggled.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy," Max said disapprovingly

"Gas… mask!" Iggy choked out, grasping his neck and pretending to asphyxiate.

"I'm done," I said, taking my plate to the sink, I was just a bit grossed out now, and I had lost my appetite.

Gazzy automatically said sorry, but kept eating.

"Yeah, Angel," said Nudge. "I think the fresh air would do us all good. I'll go too."

"We'll all go," Max said.

It was a nice day outside, with the begging heat of May.

We found some big buckets and carried them, while Angel led to us to a huge patch of wild strawberries.

She held Max's hand. "If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes," she said happily.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake," I heard Iggy say. "I'll make it, Angel."

Max spun around. "Oh, thank you! Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!"

Iggy was laughing, hold his hands up in denial, and Nudge was trying not to laugh. I was grinning too, and well Gazzy looked mischievous.

"Was that you?" Max asked Gazzy.

He smiled, looking a little too pleased. When Gazzy was three, we realized he could mimic voices and sounds. An evil, dark gift that he wielded happily.

It was just another weird ability-most of us had them. Whatever they were, they sure made life more interesting.

Angel froze and screamed. In the next second, men with wolfish muzzles, huge canines, and reddish, glinting eyes dropped out of the sky like spiders. Erasers!


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I have a FictionPress account now! So if you like my writing style, and like what I write, go to FictionPress and look for Into the Dark by ME[WittyX]! Its an original story so I'd love for you guys to read and review it! Thanks!)**

Once Jeb had gotten us out of the School he trained us to act- not think. I atomatically puched an Earser square in the nose, it stumbled backwards and he took his large hands to check if his nose was bleeding, it was.

Two more ganged up on me and I tried to fight them, kicking and punching the whole way down. Their claws digging into me felt like fire. No matter how hard I struggled they kept me down.

To my right, Iggy was still standing, but one eye was bruised and it was swelling shut.

I saw Gazzy take a hard blow to his face and we was out, landing face down.

Still struggling I saw Max try to save the Gasman, but she was grabbed again, grabbed from behind while one monster fully morphed and punched her in the stomach, she doubled over, dropping hard to the ground

I received several hard kicks to my side, and I tried to wiggle away from the excruciating pain.

I heard Angel scream, and Nugde was crying and trying to save Angel. I arched my back, but an Eraser slammed me back into the ground. We were out-numbered, even though we were really strong because we were mutants the Erasers were also mutants so therefore really strong too.

Two Erasers swung Nugde into a tree, hitting her head, she crumpled onto the ground.

Iggy had taken a few more hits and then fell unconscious, It was just Max and Angel now.

"Max!" Angel screamed, terrified, and three more Erasers were now trying to fight her.

Through a swollen eye, I saw Max knocked down by an Eraser and and another pinning her. She cupped her hands and hit the Erasers ears, deafening him.

Erasers were stuffing Angel into a bag hit her as she struggled.

An Eraser leaned to the other Eraser next to me and said "Ari is going to kill Max."And then they laughed, smashing a foot into my face, then I feel unconscious.

**(Read and review they really help I promise! Love you! Sorry its so short!)**


	4. Chapter 4

I was the second to wake up, the Gasman had to wake me. We got Nugde up, but then when Gazzy and I went to go wake Max, we had to say her name for ten minutes.

"Max?" Gazzy sounded so scared. And then we heard a low moan from Max.

"I'm okay," she said, putting a hand to her head. "Where's Angel?"

I didn't want to tell her that she was gone. But I finally looked at her.

"She's gone. They took her." It was a hard thought to process, I'm sure. Angel was now in the hands of people who set the Erasers to hunt chimps, teaching them how to hunt. Why take the smallest? Why take a kid? Why couldn't it have been one of the older ones? We would have had some chance. Angel doesn't have a good chance of making it out alive.

Max got to her feet and she leaned against me for stability.

"We've got to go get her."Max said. Well no- freaking- duh, we had to go get her. I wasn't about to let Angel die, I bet Max felt the same way.

"Check in, guys-are you up for a chase?" Max was ready to do anything for her baby.

"Yes," Nudge said in a tear-choked voice.

"I'm up," said Iggy, a split lip making his voice thick.

The Gasman nodded, trying not to cry.

Iggy tilted his head, listening, there was a faint engine noise.

"There!" Iggy said, pointing.

We ran about a hundred yards into the woods and there was a drop off and a road below.

There was a black Humvee, dull with dust and mud, bumping roughly over the unpaved road. We all knew Angel was in there.

"Let's get her!" Max cried, then backed up about ten feet. The rest of us scurried out of her way as she jumped unfurling her wings letting the air catch them, and she flew.

**(Again I'm sorry its short. I'm trying to follow as closely to the book as I can. Read and review!)**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

To answer some questions I've had recently  
1. My spell checker sucks. And I'm not the best writer on my own. Sorry for any mistakes. I really do apologize.

2. Yes, I copy things. But it's only dialogue from the characters. That way they are all saying the same thing as in the actual book.

3. I will be doing the entire series from Fang's point of view.

4. I'm planning to do a chapter in which Fang and Nudge are freaking out because Max is gone, because she is helping Ella and blah blah blah you know the story.

5. Chapters in the book that are already from Fang's PoV I will probably copy and paste. Sorry. :/

6. IT'S REALLY HARD TO DO A DIFFERENT CHARACTER'S POINT OF VIEW.

7. SilenceIsGolden15 is my best friend and she is working on a Fang Pov for the series as well, but I gave her the idea. So really I'm still the one who came up with it. And she is kipping around a lot so is frustrating, things like when its only Max and Fang or Fang and another person. I do suggest you read some of her stories. You wont be disappointed.

8. I also apologize if its a little weird in the fighting scenes because when Max and the flock are fighting, Max kind of just glances at the other characters, so we only see a glimpse of what they are doing, and based of that I try to follow the same thing but Fang with no action is kind of like a keyboard with no computer. So I'm trying.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and has taken the time to read any of this. I really didn't think a lot of people would like it, and more than that, to bother to continue reading it. So it's really pushing me to keep writing, even if it sucks.

I'd like to take the time to tell you that soon I won't be updating for about a week on at a time because school is really stressful and I usually have about four hours of homework. No exaggerating I get home at around five because I'm on my school exhibition team and spinning a rifle sucks. I actually smacked my self in the face leaving a bruise. And one time I was learning how to spin and I hit my knee really hard and now it clicks every time I take a step or sit down or shift my weight a little and it hurts badly. ALL THE TIME! I have been dealing with it for about a month now, and instead of getting better its gotten worse and hurts more. Ugh.

Anyway I hope to update the actual story soon. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing.

But keep reading and reviewing please. It really helps.

Thank you. Love all my readers.


	6. Chapter 6 But technically 5, but will 6

So when I say I have wings, I really do. We all do. We were all created be evil scientist, whitecoats, who put avian DNA into our human genes. We really did live in cages at a cesspit of evil. Jeb had been a whitecoat, but he'd felt sorry for us, cared about us, and kidnapped us away from there.

So we really bird kids. A flock of six. Erasers who wanted to kill us. And now those evil monsters had little six-year-old Angel.

Nudge jumped first, then Iggy and the Gasman next, and finally me. In tight formation we swooped down to the car. I grabbed a dead tree branch , dropping strait down and smashing it hard into the Humvee's front windshield.

The car swerved, but then a window rolled down and we saw the barrel of a gun. The trees around us started to break and crack from bullets, I flew away, I didn't need a bullet to my wings.

"Angel! We're here! We're coming for you!" Max screamed.

About two hundred yards away was a clearing.

"Up ahead!" I said. In the clearing was a faint outline of a helicopter. Our only chance to get Angel was when they moved her from the Humvee to the chopper. Max met my eyes and I nodded. She knew what we had to do.

The Humvee braked lumberingly, sliding in the mud. The doors exploded open and an out pour of Erasers and before they had a chance to get far, I jumped on an Eraser that jumped out first, then his sharp claws caught my arm, and an explosion of pain shot through my arm and a stream of blood ran down my arm and I had to fly away to avoid another clawed hit. There was an Eraser running to the chopper, he was smiling showing his yellowish rotting teeth, jumped out of the black Humvee and threw a grenade. Nudge grabbed Iggy's hand as the bomb exploded in front of them, shredding trees around them and exploding metal towards them.

The chopper started up, and I was trying to defend off two Erasers, and Max sped out from behind the trees trying to get to the Eraser who held Angel, I would assume that Eraser was Ari. Poor kid, he was only seven. Max was trying to swerve through the madness, desperate to get our little sister back. She wasn't going to let Angel go back to hell. Ari was incredible though, running faster than Max could fly, and she caught the landing skid.

Ari picked up a rifle and pointed it at Max.

"Let me tell you a secret, old pal, old chap," Ari yelled at Max. "You've got it all wrong. We're the good guys!"

I went to try and save max, but an Eraser grabbed my foot, I tried to wiggle away but it was awkward and my wings screamed in pain from the downward movement.

I knew Ari would shoot Max. He had nothing stopping him. I received a large foot to the stomach making me double over.

I soon heard the helicopter fly off, Angel still inside. She was gone. Flying to inevitable pain and suffering. They would make her beg for death.

Max was sobbing because her little girl was gone.

Our great raptor vision didn't help either, because we could see the chopper for quite a while.

"They have my sister!" Gazzy thew himself onto the ground, clearly upset that those , monsters have his sister , He was punching the ground trying to let out his anger and frustration, which really only made him cry harder. I knelt down, he needed to be comforted, and I put my arm gently around his shoulder, hugging him closer to me.

"Max, what are we gonna do?" Nudge's voice cracking. She looked like she was going to cry. Her face was bruised so bad even her dark complexion couldn't hide it, nor the blood from her cheek and her cut lip. "They have Angel," Nudge's voice quavering.  
Max pushed herself off the ground, looking emotionless. Her wings were out and she took off, leaving us.  
"Should we go get her?" Nudge asked looking at me.  
I shook my head. I knew Max well enough that she would come back when she was well and ready.  
"Max needs a little thinking room right now. Okay Nudge?" Iggy said. Then he hugged her, and she sobbed into his shirt, Iggy's face looked as bad as Nudge's.  
I rocked the Gasman back and forth, allowing him to cry into my shoulder. I looked around at all of them. We were broken, and Max was gone because she was about to loose it.  
And there was nothing I could do to help her until she was okay herself, and if I bothered her I would only make it worse.

(Yay new chapter! Review, also I will be doing ALL EIGHT BOOKS, over the course of the next year. Hopefully I get them all done before that. So review. Please!)


	7. Chapter 7

After a little while. We walked home, too tired to fly. Iggy and nudge walking side by side, Iggy's arm over Nudge's shoulder and her arm around his waist, she was talking about Angel and how we would never see her again, and what if the Erasers came back and blah blah blah.

But I kept thinking about how we were going to get Angel back, because Max would do anything to get her back. She'd died to get anyone of us back, but especially Angel.

I carried Gazzy over my shoulder. He had fallen asleep into my shoulder from crying too hard. He was a tough kid, but it was hard to be strong during something like this.

My arm still hurt, and I still had a gash from where the Eraser had hit me, but at least it had stopped bleeding.

When we finally got home I set the Gasman on the couch. I bandaged my hand and arm. And gave Iggy some band aids for his hands.

"Angel is gone, we are never going to see her. Fang, she's going to die isn't she? What if Ari already killed her. What if they tear her open and cut off her wings? Why did they have to take her? Why not me? We were happy, no Erasers for a long time! Why did they want Angel now? She's never going to make-"

"Nudge, shut up! I don't need this! No one needs this, just shut up for once!" I screamed at her, tears weld up in her eyes and she went to sit on the couch.

I put my head into my hand, shaking my head. Iggy stared at me.

"Was that really necessary, Fang? We are all torn up about this! Nudge is just thinking out loud here!"

I just leaned up against the door frame in the kitchen.

"We are all frustrated, Fang."

I continued my silence, Iggy howled, swiping his hand across the kitchen counter, launching a mug into the side of my head.

"Watch it, idiot!" I yelled. But I didn't mean it like that. Max had finally returned and saw me yell at Iggy, but I just rolled my eyes at her. My teeth and fist clenched in frustration.

Max was crying, her tears falling over where an Eraser had clawed her face. She moved to get the first aid kit, Gazzy sat up and she began to clean his cuts and scrapes.

"You watch it!" Iggy shouted at me pointing a finger, warning me not to say anything. "What happened? I mean, you guys can see, can't you? Why couldn't you get Angel?"

"They had a chopper!" the Gasman yelled, squirming. "And guns! We're not bulletproof!"

"Guys! Guys!" Max yelled. "We're all upset. But we're not the enemy! They're the enemy. Just be quite for a minute so I can think." She started pacing.

Max was gone for two hours, and now she was just thinking?! I don't blame her, but come on. She's supposed to be out ever-fear-less leader.

Iggy moved to the couch and almost sat on Nudge. She scooted to one side, and when he sat down, she put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"Take deep breaths," the Gasman advised Max.

I was still silent and to avoid conversation, I walked over to a cabinet and opened it, eating it with a fork.

You know, if they just wanted to kill her, or kill all of us, they could have," Nudge said shakily. "They had guns. They wanted Angel alive for some reason. And they didn't care if we were alive or not. I mean, they didn't go out of their way to make sure we were dead, is what I'm saying. So that makes me think we have time to go after Angel again."

"But they were in a chopper," said the Gasman. "They're way gone. They could be anywhere. "Like, China or something."

"I don't think they took her to China, Gazzy." Said Max.

"We know where they took her." I said. Trying to be calm. But we all know they took her to the school. I scraped the bottom of the can, trying to get the last bit of ravioli.

"Where's that?" Iggy asked, raising his head, his blind eyes bloodshot with unshed tears.

"The School," Max and I said at the same time.

Yeah, that didn't go over very well with the others.

**(I'm not sure why, but so far this chapter was the easiest to write! Anyway review! Love you!)**


	8. Chapter 8

(In the last chapter I said Fang ate a cabinet... with a fork... I mean he ate ravioli, but I missed it, and didn't catch that I had said that until I posted the chapter. So uh opps!

The Gasman looked terrified, and he tried it. Nudge had put a hand over her mouth, gasping and her eyes widening. Iggy just sorta froze. When he was at the school, they tried to "enhance" his night vision. Now he was blind. Yeah they screwed up big time.

"They took Angel back to the school?" Gazzy asked.

Max was trying to be the leader again. Trying to sound as together as possible. "I think so."

"Why?" Nudge whispered. "After four years, I thought maybe they had forgotten-"

"They want us back," I said. Of course they'd want us back eventually. Really it was just a matter of time. Although we never talked about it, it was always kinda there, like the idea was there. Reminding us that we were never really safe. We all tried to forget every Satan and Sataness in the Hell-hole. That place should be nuked, or something. It's where mutants were created and monsters demolished and tested us until the mutants broke themselves. It really was the pit of Hell.

"They'll never forget about us. Jeb wasn't supposed to take us out of there," Max said to the Gasman.

"Jeb knew they would do anything to get us back. If anyone ever discovered what they did to us, it would be the end of the School," I tried to explain. It was why the School hadn't been found, because it didn't want to be.

"Why don't we tell on them, then?" Nudge insisted. "We could go to a TV station and tell everyone and say, Look, they grew wings on us, and we're just little kids, and-"

"Okay, that would fix them," Iggy interrupted. "But we'd end up in a zoo."

"Well, what are we gonna do, then?" Gazzy was starting to sound a little freaked out.

I left the room, I went to go get papers. Some of Jeb's old files. We had put them in the back of a closet after Jeb disappeared, that way we wouldn't have the reminder of could've been, would've been, should've been a family with Jeb.

I shook some mouse poop off the files.  
"Eew," said Nudge, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Eew. Was that-"

"Here," I said, trying to give them to Max, but she didn't take them so I sat down.

I started shuffling through the pile trying to find a map of the School.

Finally, I found it, an envelope with a bit of wax to keep it closed. I used my nail to scratch it open.

What is that?" asked the Gasman.

"Map," I said, pulling out the faded topographical drawing.

"Map of what?" Nudge leaned closer, trying peer over my shoulder.

"Map of a secret facility," Max said. "In California. The School."

"Whaaaat?" Said the Gasman.

Ig went super pale.

"That's where they took Angel," Max said. "And that's where we have to go to get her back."

"Oh. Yeah. We have to go get Angel back. We can't let her stay there-with them. They're-monsters. They're going to do bad things to her. And put her in a cage. Hurt her. But there's five of us. So the rest of us have to go get hmph- "

Nudge started.

Max put her hand on Nudge's mouth to shut up.

"Uh, how far is it?"

"Six hundred miles, more or less," I said. "At least a seven-hour flight, not including breaks." And that's if we were super lucky. And we didn't encounter... anything.

"Can we discuss this?" Iggy asked, "We're way outnumbered."

"No." Max said sternly.

"Can we take a vote? They had guns. And a chopper." There was an edge in Iggy's voice.

"Iggy. This is not a democracy," Max was almost on the verge of anger. "It's a Maxocracy. You know we have to go after Angel. You can't be thinking that we would just let them take her. The six of us look out for one another-no matter what. None of us is ever going to live in a cage again, not while I'm alive." Max took a deep breath, looked at me for approval.

I nodded, knowing fully well what she was already planning.

"But actually, Nudge, Fang, and I are going after Angel. You and the Gasman-I need you to stay here. Hold down the fort. On the off chance Angel escapes and makes her way home." Yep. That was Max logic.  
There was a beat a dead silence. You could feel the tension in the room now.

"You are so full of it," said Iggy, "That's not why you want us here. Why don't you just say it?"

"Okay. It's true. I don't want you to come. The fact is, you're blind, and while you're a great flyer around here where you know everything, I can't be worrying about you in the middle of a firefight with the Erasers." Okay, that was harsh. Even for Maximum, that was harsh.  
Iggy's face contorted in pure rage. Well really he asked for it.

"What about me?" the Gasman squawked. "I don't care if they have guns and a chopper and Erasers. She's my sister."

"That's right. And if they want her so bad, they might want you just as bad," Max pointed out. And she was right too. "Plus, you're a great flyer, but you're eight years old, and we're going to be logging major hours."

Jeb would never have made us stay," Iggy said angrily. "Never. Ever."

"Maybe not. We'll never know. Jeb's dead. Now everyone get your gear together."

(Oooooh! Tense moment! Yay, the race is on now. Okay, you know the drill, let me know what you think and review! Thanks peoples!)


	9. Chapter 9

"We clear on plan B?" Max asked trying to yell over the wind.

I nodded.

See, the thing abut talking is it implies you have an opinion. And I try not to pick sides. I didn't feel like I needed to waste my breath all the time. I like the whole "actions speak louder than words" thing. Besides, I had only learned to hold my breath in the School to avoid more punishment than what was already given. You really learn to hate a place that makes you beg for death.

"Uh-huh," said Nudge. "If we get separated somehow-though I don't see how we could, unless maybe one of us gets lost in a cloud or something-do you think that could happen? I haven't ever been inside a cloud. I bet it's creepy. Can you see anything inside a cloud-"

Some times I hated how Nudge never stopped talking. It wasn't her that I hated, it was just her voice. It was just the right pitch of annoying.

"We meet up at the northernmost point of Lake Mead." she finished after Max gave her a look that could paralyze.

"And where's the School?"

"In Death Valley, eight miles due north from the Bad-water Basin." Nudge said. I knew her heart was in the right place, but her motormouth, just ugh.

I thought it was funny, a place of hell so appropriately placed in Death freaking Valley.

I kinda zoned out and thought of the School. I remember all the trials they made us do. Running through a maze to hide from the Erasers. Or have to fly through a series of electrical cords so we could be more precise with our flying, but one time Max's wing's had barely clipped a wire and she dropped like a stone, taking more wires and electrocal shocks all the way down. I had tried to turn and save her, but the White coats had already taken her lifeless body away. l thought I would never see her again. Luckily, she emerged three days later with lots of bruising and she was really really sore.

So it made times like when she inched closer to me a lot better. Like now.

"On the plus side, flying is just really, really cool," She said. I gave her a half smile. Even I really liked flying. It was freedom.

"On the minus side, we're mutant freaks who will never live a normal life." Max said.  
"Win some, lose some." I shrugged. I mean yeah we were freaks, but we do have wings. And that's really special.  
I was starting to feel hungry, flying took a lot of energy, and well fuel. We needed to get Angel, but we really need food too.

"Max? I was thinking-" Nudge started, "I mean, right before we left? I just looked at Jeb's old files, you know? And some of them were about us. Or me. I saw my name on a page, my real name, Monique, and then, like, some people's names, and then-Tipisco, Arizona. Tipisco is right on the Arizona-California border-I found it on the map. Real tiny town, it looked like. Anyway, I was thinking, none of us ever knew our real parents, and, you know, we've always wondered, or at least I mean I've always wondered, but I guess the rest of you have too, like, whether they gave me up voluntarily or whether-"

"Nudge. I know how you feel. But those names might not have anything to do with you. We don't know if we were just test-tube babies or what. Please. Let's focus on rescuing Angel."

I know it had all crossed our minds at some point. But we couldn't really do anything. We had been through so much together, that now we were family. The only thing that we got out of wondering about our origins, was pain and misery, because if any of us had actual parents it means they gave us up. Willingly. Or maybe we were stolen. But either way, it was hard to think about.  
I think being a test-tube baby was better than knowing if we had parents.

"Nudge?"

"Yeah, okay. I was just thinking." Nudge was hurt now. Max was trying to be leaderly, but she could've sugar coated it a little. I know Max was hurting too, but it was just hard on her. It was hard on everyone.

**(Okay. Review. Do it, do it now.)**


	10. Chapter 10

(I've decided in place where it is already Like Angel's PoV I will copy and paste it because you need to know that side too. )

Angel

Her mouth was so dry. Her head ached-everything ached. Angel blinked several times, trying to wake up. Above her was a dark brown plastic roof. A cage. A dog crate. A Kanine Kamper, size medium. Fuzzy thoughts pushed at her brain as she struggled to a sitting position. She knew where she was-she would recognize that chemical, disinfectant smell anywhere. She was at the School.

New new 'n' wings and new new wings girl new

Quickly, Angel turned in the direction of the thoughts.

In a crate next to hers were two other children, younger than she. Their eyes, too big for their hungry faces, locked onto her.

"Hi," Angel whispered. She didn't feel any whitecoats around-just the scrambled, incoherent thoughts of these kids.

Mouth noise girl wings new new

The other children stared without answering. Trying to smile, Angel looked at them more closely. She thought they were both boys. One had rough, scaly skin-literally scaly, like a fish, but just in patches, not all over. Not a happy effect.

The other one just looked like… a mistake. He had extra fingers and toes, and hardly any neck. His eyes were huge and bulging, and the hair on his head was sparse. It made Angel's heart hurt just to look at him.

"I'm Angel," she whispered again. "Do you have names?"

Noise noise bad girl wings bad noise

The two boys looked afraid, and they turned from her and edged farther back in their cage.

Angel swallowed hard and was quiet. What had happened to Max and the others? Were they in cages too?

A door opened and footsteps sounded on the linoleum floor. Angel felt the caged boys trembling with dread, crazed, swirling thoughts of fear crashing in their brains. They huddled together at the back of their cage. But the two whitecoats stopped in front of Angel's.

"Oh, my God-Harrison was right," one whitecoat said, hunching down to stare at Angel through the grate. "They got her! Do you know how long I've wanted to get my hands on this one?" He turned excitedly to the other whitecoat. "Did you ever read the Director's precept report about this recombinant group?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure I believed it," said the other whitecoat, a woman. "Are you saying this is Subject Eleven? This little girl?"

The first whitecoat rubbed his hands together with glee. "You're looking at it." He leaned forward to unhook her cage door. "Come on, little thing. You're wanted in lab seven." Oh, yes! Man, when I section herbrain…

Angel winced, then rough hands dragged her out.

Pathetic relief washed through the boys that it was she who was being taken and not them.

Angel didn't blame them one bit.

**(You don't have to review this chapter, but you can go read Found and review that for me!)**


	11. Chapter 11

I was now really hungry. Like starving. I mean there had been days where we didn't eat. But didn't really fly so much on those days. Courtesy to the School of course.

"Max? I'm starving." Nudge half whispered. I knew it would be soon that we were all hungry. We had been flying for roughly three were were kinda running on empty.

"Okay, okay. We need ! We need to refuel. Ideas?" Yeah. Max wasn't the most decisive leader. But she did fit the roll. I stayed calm, and I looked around for places to rummage through.

Max and I both caught each others eye. The ski-slopes were below us in the San Francisco.

"Ski slopes," Max said, and I nodded. "Pre-season. Empty vacation houses." Maybe we would get lucky and there would be some stored food.

"Would they have food?" Nudge asked.

"Let's go find out," Max said.

We flew in a few big circles, close to the mountains. I could feel my energy draining. I was exhausted for this mornings events, and I was just tired now. We really needed fuel.

There was one house, alone. Thankfully, no cars and no smoke. We dropped, letting our wings close in to our backs. To be honest, I was kinda glad to be out of the air. My wings were sore, and my legs jello.

This tiny house didn't have an alarm, so it was really easy to open the window, and climb in. I fell a little harder than I meant to, hitting the wood floors. I wasn't nearly as clumsy as Max. She landed on her back. It was sort of cute, and then she scrambled to shut the window. 

I looked around in the pantry for food.

"Bingo," Max said, holding up a can of soup. "Oh, yeah, pay dirt, woo-hoo! "We're golden!"

I eventually found some old orange soda. It was warm, so it was some what gross, but nonetheless it was liquid, so we drank it anyway.

About thirty minutes later, we were full. I was kinda sleepy too.  
"Uhhnnhh," Nudge moaned. "I feel like, like concrete."  
"

Let's take ten, rest a bit," I said, wanting just a little sleep now. I closed my eyes, crossed my eyes, pleading for sleep, "Digest a minute, we'll feel better."

"I second that emotion," Max mumbled, and I sunk into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's throw all their stuff into the canyon," Iggy said angrily, punching a door frame.

Having to listen to the rest of the flock leaving while he sat around being blind was more than he could stand. "I think even their beds would fit out the hall window."

The Gasman scowled. "I can't believe I have to stay home while they go off and save my own sister."

He kicked a worn red sneaker against the kitchen island. The house seemed empty and too quiet. He found himself listening for Angel's voice, waiting to hear her singing softly or talking to her stuffed animals. He swallowed hard. She was his sister. He was responsible for her.

An open bag of cereal lay on the counter, and he dug out a dry handful and ate it. Suddenly, he picked up the bag of cereal and hurled it at a wall. The bag split open, and Frootios sprayed everywhere.

"This sucks!" the Gasman shouted.

"Oh. did that just occur to you?" Iggy said sarcastically.

"I guess you can't fool the Gasman. He might not look like the sharpest tool in the shed, but-"

"Shut up," said the Gasman, and Iggy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Look. This sucks so bad. Max left us here 'cause she thought we couldn't keep up."

Iggy's face stiffened.

"But was she thinking about what would happen if the Erasers came back here?" the Gasman asked. "Like, they got Angel not far from here-they saw all the rest of us. So they know we must be somewhere in the area. Why wouldn't they come back for us?"

"Huh," Iggy said thoughtfully. "Course, it would be hard to find this place, and even harder to get to it."

"Not if they have a chopper," the Gasman pointed out. "Which they do."

"Huh," said Iggy, and the Gasman felt proud that he had thought of all this before Iggy had, even though Iggy was older-as old as Max and Fang. Nearly ancient.

"Does that mean we have to sit here and take it?" the Gasman asked, pounding his fist on the counter. "No! We don't have to wait for the Erasers to come get us! We can do stuff! We can make plans. I mean, we're not useless, no matter what Max thinks."

"Right," said Iggy, nodding. He came to sit next to the Gasman at the counter, his feet crunching over dry cereal. "Yeah, I see what you mean. So to speak."

"I mean, we're smart! We're tough as nails! Max might not have thought about keeping the camp safe, but we did, and we can do it."

"Yeah, now you're talking. Uhhh… But how?"

"We could make traps! Do sabotage! Bombs!" The Gasman rubbed his hands together.

Iggy grinned. "Bombs are good. I love bombs. Remember the one from last fall? I almost caused an avalanche."

"That was to make a trail through the woods. Okay. There was a reason for it. Max approved it." The Gasman pawed through a hill of ancient newspapers, piles of junk, someone's old socks, a long-forgotten bowl that had once held some sort of food substance-oops-until he found a slightly oil-stained memo pad.

"Knew it was around here," he muttered, ripping off used sheets. A similar search revealed part of a pencil. "Now. We need a great plan. What are our objectives?"

Iggy groaned. "Oh, no-years of Max influence are taking their toll. You sound just like her. You're, like, a Maxlet. A Maxketeer. A… a…"

The Gasman frowned at Iggy and started writing. "Number one: Make firebombs-for our protection only. Number two: Blow up demonic Erasers when they return." He held the paper up and reread it, then smiled. "Oh, yeah. Now we're getting somewhere. This is for you, Angel!"


End file.
